diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/14 August 2018
00:24:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@147150304444547072> 00:24:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" what 00:25:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" remember like... 00:25:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dwa 00:25:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" sh 00:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Graviatar" ah 00:25:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Graviatar" sh 00:25:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 00:25:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" we dont speak of that 00:25:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" join ATWNM server 00:25:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" lol 00:25:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 00:25:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" theres a link in announcements 00:26:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" somewhere... 00:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ugh 00:27:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Graviatar" sso you can die over and over and over again as you figure out how to fight a yellow square/s 00:27:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" lol 00:27:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i dont get it 00:27:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" i leave his channel muted for a reason. dont mention me again lol 00:27:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also teamz doesnt have a pfp texure 00:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" get it? 00:27:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Zathsu" *this 00:27:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 00:29:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 00:29:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nvm they changed pfp again 00:40:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="L" HELLO ITS ME 00:40:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="L" 00:44:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o good 00:44:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" that didnt break botty yay 01:02:15 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 01:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o h i 01:02:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 01:02:32 Did somebody order a motherflippin' PIZZA 01:02:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 01:02:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" aww 01:02:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 01:02:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you're bubble not donut anyways 01:02:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the fuc u mention me for 01:03:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mentioned you like 10 mins ago 01:03:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also 01:03:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that doesnt explain why 01:03:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mentioned dwa 01:03:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wdym 01:03:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and also pinged zathsu to ask them if they remembered it 01:03:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and..? 01:03:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" pinging is a <:sinner:437799233001881632> 01:04:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and they were look "we dont speak of that check out the a place where 0 things matter discord" 01:04:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" like* 01:04:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i havent seen u mention dwa 01:04:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @dwa 01:04:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HA 01:04:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I CAN MAKE BAD JOKES TOO 01:04:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs myself/i 01:04:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" that 01:04:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" except theres no user called dwa 01:04:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ifor 10 dmg/i 01:04:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so you mentioned no one 01:05:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" was supposed bo a joke? 01:05:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" DAMMIT 01:05:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i can play that game too, boss 01:05:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" BOSS* 01:05:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" moss* 01:05:23 shut up* 01:05:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" even teamerz makes better jokes, boss 01:05:29 YOU KNOW NOTHINGGG 01:05:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol i should call you bob moss 01:05:36 dont 01:05:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 01:05:44 *stabs temz* 01:05:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ialso stabs temz/i 01:05:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why would you do that, bob moss? 01:05:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you should feel lucky I called your jokes better than someone else's 01:06:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" meh 01:06:16 do you wanna get stabbed too, AIR CONDITIONER!? 01:06:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" air proditioners are better 01:06:57 *stabs AC* 01:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sstab me daddy/s 01:07:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh god 01:07:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" also we're not rping okay 01:07:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" y not 01:07:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >:0 01:07:24 YOU WANNA BET!? 01:07:27 *stabs again* 01:07:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I don't feel like rping 01:07:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ok 01:07:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" did you mean 01:07:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you donut feel like rping 01:07:43 ok ill stab TEMZ THEN! 01:07:50 ARGH THE BAD JOKES 01:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ikr 01:07:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" these jokes man 01:07:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 01:07:58 *stabs temz 10 more times* 01:08:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" stab him as much as you want 01:08:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" for each of his <:sinner:437799233001881632> 01:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why would you stab temz 10 timz 01:08:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :[ 01:08:20 y u no split 01:08:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" dead meme 01:08:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" because frying pan 01:08:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" whats a ded meme? 01:08:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ba 01:08:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" what 01:08:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you 01:08:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" goteem 01:08:56 ur face is a ded meme boss eksdee 01:09:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how could you say that about me, BOSS!? 01:09:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" rob boss 01:09:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dee ecks 01:09:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" DX 01:09:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" deecks 01:09:30 *stabs teamz again* 01:09:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ow 01:09:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sock" test 01:09:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" who's been drawing deecks 01:09:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh jeez 01:09:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no one 01:09:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" socks talking 01:09:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" good 01:09:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" iz me 01:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" aaa 01:09:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m fiddling with the user rights 01:09:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what about user lefts 01:10:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WHY IS A SOCK TALKINGGG 01:10:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs the sock/i 01:10:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" mean 01:10:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well that socks 01:10:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" user ups are clearly more important Temz 01:10:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dam 01:10:14 hi ursuul 01:10:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" hoi 01:10:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you're letting down the user downs 01:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how could you 01:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" hoi I'm temz 01:10:31 that was, a terrible joke. 01:10:37 *stabs teamz* 01:10:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pain 01:10:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" ah shit I screwed up something 01:10:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" pen 01:10:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" try screwing down instead 01:10:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im sure it'll work 01:10:57 wowowowowoow 01:11:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ba dum tshhhhhhhh 01:11:05 what's the joke counter at? 01:11:12 oh it overflowed 01:11:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" over 9000 01:11:46 if it was a 256 bit thingy it would have overflowed MANY TIMES BC OF HOW MANY BAD JOKES TEMZ MAKES AA 01:11:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sock" test 2 01:12:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" boss 01:12:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you're not funny 01:12:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hes not funny 01:12:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hes bob moss 01:12:25 WELL THE TRUTH ISNT ALWAYS FUNNY AAA 01:12:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" boss 01:12:33 *stabs temz again* 01:12:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" this is face-palming worthy 01:12:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" be punny 01:12:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" not funny 01:12:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" like teamerz 01:12:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi. 01:12:59 thats it 01:13:02 im leaving 01:13:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi leaving 01:13:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im teamerz 01:13:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" yeah 01:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" hi 01:13:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" leaving 01:13:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 01:13:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" now there are two teamerz 01:13:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:13:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I was always a teamerz deep down 01:13:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I WILL ESCAPE TO ANOTHER CHANNEL 01:13:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" DONT PING ME 01:13:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" @me 01:13:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" donutking is typing... 01:14:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" donutking is tyiking/i 01:14:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ffffffffff 01:14:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" : D 01:14:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" D : 01:14:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" thats what u get 01:14:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I iguess/i I deserve it 01:14:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" u do! 01:15:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oh boss 01:15:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you're so bossy sometimes 01:16:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Teamerz you're supposed to say something funny 01:16:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" something funny 01:16:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" thanks 01:16:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no problem 01:16:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i actually thought of a joke to say but 01:16:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" was too lazy 01:17:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Classic Teamerz 01:18:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no its Cummander Teamerz 01:18:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" with a 01:18:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" u 01:19:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 01:20:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" begun thut 01:20:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dothut king 01:20:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" <:angery:444977463177773058> 01:20:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" this triggers me 01:20:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :3 01:29:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" <@371343578149945346> Nice to know you're alive, but NO EMOTES IN THE CHAT BRIDGE 01:29:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It crashes the bot 01:29:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oops 01:30:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 01:30:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright it's alive for now 01:30:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'll take note of that 01:30:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think that diep disc emotes dont crash it but non diep disc ones do 01:30:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk but no emotes entirely for now 01:31:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" until Ursuul confirms it's fixed 01:31:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yeah, Discord emotes & Nitro emotes don’t crash it, only genuine default emojis do 01:31:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" but you still shouldn’t post emojis period 01:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" bad habit to get into 01:31:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:31:51 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~13 to log page). 01:31:51 !updatelogs 01:32:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" true 01:32:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'll try my best not to 01:32:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways nice to see you're here 01:33:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I felt lonely 01:33:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" so I came back 01:33:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 01:33:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yep air conditioner is back 01:33:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sock" ok the codeChat-banned/code group works now 01:33:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sock" before it did nothing 01:33:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush sock stop talking 01:33:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i stabbed you already 01:33:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" whomst sock 01:33:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" mua 01:34:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m fiddling with the user rights 01:34:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so a literal sock 01:34:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" yes 01:34:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" puppet 01:34:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" yeah 01:34:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sockpuppet 01:34:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" that5s ILLEGAL ON THE WIKI BAN URSUUL 01:34:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" haha yes 01:34:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" no 01:34:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ban ursuuuuuulllululullulululu 01:34:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" it is not illegal to suck puppet 01:35:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oh wait 01:35:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sock puppet 01:37:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hello temz 01:37:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice to see that classic mothership profile pic again 01:37:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" temz more like stemz ah goteem 01:37:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 01:39:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" henlo 01:39:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" this isnt the classic one tho 01:39:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hang on lemme put classic one on 01:39:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" there we go 01:39:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" A 01:39:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" same thing 01:39:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" type again 01:40:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" jesus its bright 01:40:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" huhuhuhuhuhuhuhhh 01:43:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" not as bright as discord light theme 01:43:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uh-huh 01:43:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs <@!92645657596137472> /i 01:44:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 01:44:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 01:44:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" stop stabing 01:44:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" NO! 01:44:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh gods 01:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not again 01:44:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" gods? plural? 01:45:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" yeah ik 01:45:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i would say oh 01:45:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" iflashbacks to over 1 year ago/i 01:45:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc y'know... 01:45:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" im kinda an... 01:45:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alright 01:45:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" im not going to bring serious things here 01:45:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 1 year ago 01:46:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" heh 01:46:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" exactly 1 year ago 01:46:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" august 13 01:46:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" was the hivemind's birthday 01:46:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the hivemind? 01:46:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 01:46:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" so it is today too 01:46:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 01:46:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's august 14th...? 01:46:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh right timezones 01:46:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 01:46:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and 10 days before that 01:46:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what was the hivemind again? 01:46:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" was augusthird 01:46:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 01:46:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hivemind is like 01:46:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" a thing 01:47:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh 01:47:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" "augusthird" 01:47:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 01:47:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why 01:47:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" do you remember it 01:47:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 01:47:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes i do 01:47:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" good 01:47:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i wasn't even there but i do 01:47:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 01:47:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i remember walking in immediately after you guys finished 01:47:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I kinda remember it but I didn't go too deep into it 01:47:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i am the lkeader of a hivemind... in an alternate icough (chat /icough universe... 01:47:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" be glad you walked in afterwhile 01:47:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and everybody was like "you didn't see nothing tidal" 01:47:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhm 01:48:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fu ntimes 01:48:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" icough* kongregate chat rp central *cough/i 01:48:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" >kongregate 01:49:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" more like kongregay 01:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" true 01:53:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" tru 01:55:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" tr 01:55:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" t 01:55:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" . 01:56:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cant put an empty space discord wont allow it 01:58:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" a 01:58:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 01:58:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" b 01:59:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" c 01:59:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" d 02:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ac/i 02:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I forgive you, I give you tatsumaki credits 02:01:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and this is what you give me? 02:02:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" forgive me? 02:02:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" of course 02:02:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" everyone deserves it 02:02:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhh... for what...? 02:03:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" be honest boss 02:03:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 02:03:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you know what you do, right? 02:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alright 02:03:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" thank u for forgiving me 02:04:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bet ur poor in tatsumaki credits 02:04:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" me? 02:04:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ac has like 40k 02:05:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you jelly? 02:05:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 02:05:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think i have more guild pointsa then u do 02:05:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" not you 02:05:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" teamerz 02:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" u jell 02:05:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" alright you can check in bots stuff 02:07:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 02:07:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 40k not a lot 02:09:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> TEMZ FIGHT ME 02:09:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 02:09:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" temz figjht meh 02:09:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wy 02:10:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc 02:10:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" for old times sake 02:10:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont even remember 02:10:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how most of my stuff works 02:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you split in 2 when you die 02:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc 02:10:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" is that all 02:10:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" MAKE UP SHIT 02:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" teamerz is so boring lol 02:11:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh wait 02:11:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" didnt i haev a facility thing where they cloned teamerzs and then fused them 02:11:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 02:11:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" after all this time 02:11:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im gonna have a million of 'em 02:11:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uh-oh 02:11:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 02:11:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" indeed 02:11:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bring it on bob moss 02:12:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 02:12:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" islaps/i 02:12:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ow 02:12:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ha 02:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" islaps again/i 02:13:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" stopppit 02:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i3 temzs start simultaneously slapping moss/i 02:14:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" stawp 02:15:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 02:15:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i30 temzs continuously slap bob moss/i 02:16:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ow 02:16:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idies/i 02:16:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespawns/i 02:18:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz again/i 02:18:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :D 02:18:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ow 02:18:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" istarts slapping again/i 02:19:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iflies high into the air out of temzs's reach/i 02:19:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" itemzs pile up on each others to reach boss and then pull him into the pile/i 02:20:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" Nooooooo... 02:20:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" can you not? 02:20:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no i cant not 02:20:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" islapslapslapslap/i 02:21:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iexplodes, respawns/i 02:21:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" isplits/i 02:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ifires the combo-ray at the pile of temzs's/i 02:22:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" itemzs merge/i 02:22:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" me are now faster and stronker 02:22:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" damn 02:23:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ipicks up the superdense square and throws it at temz/i 02:23:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" idodges it/i 02:23:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o shit 02:23:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also this server is getting close to 150k messages 02:23:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what 02:23:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 02:24:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ipushes temz into the superdense square and combines them/i 02:24:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" AHAH! 02:24:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" congrats 02:24:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ibecomes superdense temz/i 02:24:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you now have a sup- yeah that 02:24:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fool 02:24:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nooo 02:24:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" imegaton slaps boss/i 02:25:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iexplodes/i 02:25:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" isplits/i 02:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespawns in one of the clone's head's, causing it to explode and me to be fine/i 02:25:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" isplits again/i 02:26:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ikills the teamzs's more, and combines them more and more/i 02:26:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey temz 02:26:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <-< 02:26:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" whot 02:26:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" remember b temz 02:26:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i remember all of 'em 02:26:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i think. 02:26:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 02:26:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i remember everything ranging from ATemz to FTemz 02:26:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" besides DTemz 02:26:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no idea who he was 02:27:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" or if he even existed 02:27:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" remember epic chess lmao 02:27:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh ye 02:27:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" epic chess was good shit 02:27:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" dtemz died early 02:27:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 02:27:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" rip 02:27:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what is epic chess? 02:27:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" a thing in dwa 02:27:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" something you have no access to- yeah that 02:27:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I DIDNT- 02:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HNNGGG 02:27:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it was pretty fun 02:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 02:27:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" NNNM 02:27:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you were given a certain superpower or whatever from a piece 02:28:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and then u played the game with that 02:28:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" zathsu you're online 02:28:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont ping them they dont like that 02:28:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but at the end we got out of epic chess and we kept our powers 02:28:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so like 02:28:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" temz got stronger from blood or some shit cause he was the blood titan piece 02:28:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also b zathsu haha yes 02:29:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh yes 02:29:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" UUGHHHHH 02:29:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" BZathsu was like 02:29:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pretty much a stripper tbh 02:29:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wait no 02:29:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:29:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i remember 02:29:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it was exhibitionist 02:29:29 iiiimmmmmmmm bacccckkk 02:29:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o shit 02:29:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright this is going into nsfw territory 02:29:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 02:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" let's stop here 02:29:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh okey 02:29:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and then CFT was like 02:29:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" choco milk wizard 02:30:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and zathsu was like 02:30:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fat. 02:30:16 i agree 02:30:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" BOSS NO! 02:30:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" please don't do that 02:30:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont do what 02:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that 02:30:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't try to talk to yourself via the bridge 02:30:57 THIS!? 02:31:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 02:31:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 02:31:18 shush 02:31:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" BTemz was just the worst tho 02:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" werent they... 02:32:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" he was the one with the anti-hivemind sword 02:32:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah yes the swords 02:32:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye those got out of hands very quickly 02:32:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i still have the designs for mine 02:32:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" :O 02:32:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" gimmiegimmiegimmie 02:32:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 02:32:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nah 02:32:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright you can have one 02:32:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 02:32:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" igives boss sassafras sword/i 02:33:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 'murica sword 02:33:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i dont want it 02:33:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u should 02:33:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 02:33:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" t'was pretty good 02:33:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y 02:33:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's sassafras or nothing 02:33:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not nearly as good as the clone sword tho 02:33:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" blasts memes into one's head 02:33:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sASSafras sux 02:33:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" says the drone 02:33:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and? 02:34:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and the drone 02:34:01 ur point is? 02:34:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u sok 02:34:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 02:34:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 02:34:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" besides you were only there for like 02:34:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 2-3 episodes 02:34:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and broke the credits every time 02:34:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" can we make a reboot? 02:35:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we could try ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 02:35:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we'd have to like 02:35:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" start over tho 02:35:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sure 02:35:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WILL DO! 02:35:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" zathsu says no to dwa reboot 02:35:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I WANNA TRY IT 02:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 02:35:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i asked her 02:35:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" y not 02:35:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ask her 02:36:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" along with grav and text 02:36:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but... 02:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" welp 02:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we tried 02:36:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i dont care, we can continue without them 02:36:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WE DONT NEED THEM! 02:36:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats where you're wrong 02:36:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wat 02:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why? 02:37:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is it bc there arent enough people? 02:37:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it'd practically be removing like 50% characters 02:37:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc 02:37:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" killing off characters is common 02:37:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well thas cool if you dont 02:37:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lets ask some people! 02:37:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but other people do .3. 02:37:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alright... 02:37:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idc means ido care tbh 02:38:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i do care* 02:38:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well if there isnt a reboot ALL of the characters will be removed! 02:38:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i understand why they wouldnt want to do it again anyway 02:38:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i fucked it all up last time 02:38:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc it wont start again! 02:39:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause im an idiot 02:39:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cant dissagree there, but come on, how did you mess up so badly? 02:39:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what did u do? 02:39:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im the reason why dwa ended 02:40:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why? 02:40:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and ive been hating myself for it since then 02:40:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i hate myself all the time 02:40:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but come on 02:42:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and theres no way to redeem myself 02:42:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" (y not) 02:42:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause there isnt? 02:42:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" there is 02:42:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" by reeeboooting it 02:42:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" they dont wanna do it 02:42:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so cant do that 02:42:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" besides 02:42:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im probably just gonna fuck it all up again 02:42:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like i did last time 02:43:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what even did you do? 02:43:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nothing 02:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats the exact reason 02:43:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah yes 02:43:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh... 02:44:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" to me it felt more like a job than a hobby 02:44:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alright 02:44:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" TIDAL!? 02:44:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and besides those were the times where my depression started to kick in 02:44:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh 02:46:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you can probably see why they dont wanna try a second time 02:46:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im better off disappearing 07:18:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 07:19:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:06:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:06:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:44:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:06:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss 09:06:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ik ow to fuck shit up 09:06:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:06:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" (oven) 09:07:04 HOLY SHIT IT WORKS 09:07:07 (oven) 09:07:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" holy fucking 09:07:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" <@!352668428386959361> I FOUND A WAY TO SEND EMOTES WITHOUT CHAT BREAKING 09:07:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" HOLY GRAIL OF DW BRIDGE 09:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah but it only works with wiki chat emotes 09:08:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" lemme try discord ones 09:08:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I mean if you try to say (oof) 09:08:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" doesn't work 09:08:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" silly oofer 09:08:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you do :: not () 09:08:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" look 09:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 09:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" :grammarnaz 09:09:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" o o o p s 09:09:30 (oof) 09:09:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nope 09:09:40 :grammarnazi: 09:09:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nope 09:09:53 :grammarnazi: 09:09:55 fufck 09:10:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" why wont it work 09:10:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" (shiny2) 09:10:30 :grammarnazi: 09:10:33 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 09:10:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bc this not is trash, accoaccording to Ursuu 09:10:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" l 09:10:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" this bot 09:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I hate autocorrect 09:12:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" :grammarnazi 09:12:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fooker 09:14:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" stop trying 09:45:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" accoaccording 09:45:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 10:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Hello there1 10:41:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" general kenobi sir 10:41:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" how can we help you today 11:04:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" sparky 11:04:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go to general 12:43:30 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:39:34 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:39:37 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:08:02 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 22:03:52 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 08 14